Charm
by ryuzakimisaki
Summary: Kisah remaja pirang yang mencoba mencari tujuan hidup baru, karena jalan hidup masa lampaunya sudah hancur, "Aku akan membenahi dunia ini"
1. Chapter 1

Charm chapter 1

rating : M (untuk kedepannya)

disclaimer : Semua Chara yang ada disini bukan milik saya baik Naruto ataupun HSDXD

Note : Ide cerita ini saya claim dan jika ada yang mempunyai ide sama, itu hanya kebetulan semata

* * *

SOMEWHERE NOT IN THE EARTH

Disebuah altar peribadatan, terlihat seseorang bertudung sedang bersimpuh melantunkan untaian kata.

[tes] "Aku tak akan lupa" [tes] "Dosa mereka terlampau besar" [tes] "mereka lupa" [tes] "mereka lalim" [tes] "maka aku datang untuk meluruskan mereka" [tes] "dan melindungi daun hijau" [tes] "atas nama suci keadilan" [tes] "dunia fana aku datang"...

Gumam seoarang remaja bertudung itu disela tangisannya. Beberapa saat setelah air matanya berhenti menetes, Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari tempat peribadatan itu.

Disertai hembusan angin yang hangat, sosok remaja itu perlahan mulai memudar dan akhirnya menghilang dengan misterius.

* * *

NARUTO'S HOME

Di sebuah bangunan jepang kuno, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar sederhana beralaskan tatami.

"eenngh", suara aneh, atau lebih tepatnya erangan dikeluarkan sesosok pemuda pirang, pemuda itu dengan wajah bahagia mulai terbangun dari futonnya dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi, untuk melaksanakan urusannya.

SKIP TIME

"uaaaagh segarnya pagi ini", ucap pemuda pirang yang telah selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi.

Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin besar yang berada di sudut kamar. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, rambut pirangnya nampak layu basah oleh air, lalu wajahnya yang berwarna tan eksotis berhiaskan sepasang bekas cakaran kucing menambah point plus untuk keseksiannya. Entah apa yang terbesit dalam otaknya, sedetik berikutnya ia lalu tersenyum dan mulai memperagakan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat otot-otot tubuh dan tangannya terlihat membesar.

"hehehe ternyata ada gunanya juga latihanku selama ini",kekeh pemuda pirang itu.

Puas dengan aksinya dia lalu beranjak dari depan cermin ke arah satu setel seragam sekolah yang dapat diindikasikan sebagai seragam dari kuoh akademi. Pemuda pirang itu segera memakai seragam tersebut dengan rapi. Setelah selesai berdandan, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ruang tengah. Dalam ruangan yang sangat besar itu tergeletak dengan anggunnya seekor rubah.

"hee kyuu, aku titip rumah ini beserta isinya kepadamu, ingaaaat jaga dengan sepenuh jiwa ragamu! Oke?", kata pemuda pirang dengan cengiran khasnya.

"grrrr", hanya erangan malas keluar dari sang lawan bicara.

tapi itu sudah cukup bagi sang majikan.

"yooosh, aku berangkat dulu, kyuu!", ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan berapi-api.

Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajanya, pemuda itu bejalan meninggalkan bangunan jepang kuno itu, dan mulai berjalan dengan santainya menuju kuoh akademi. Perjalanan kecil pun selesai. Ketika dia hampir tiba di gerbang sekolah, matanya menangkap tiga orang lelaki tanggung berlari dengan cepatnya menuju gerbang sekolah. Dalam hatinya ia berkata,'semangat masa muda yaa?'

Dengan senyum lebarnya ia kembali melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Akan tetapi... Senyumnya mulai memudar melihat sesosok gadis berkacamata tengah memukuli tiga orang yang tadi sempat berlari di depan gerbang.

KUOH ACADEMY

"ne, trio mesum! kenapa kalian terlambat!", hardik gadis tadi.

"a-ano, sebenarnya kami tadi malam...umm...aaa",lelaki berambut coklat mencoba memberi alasan dengan tergagap.

"ahh hahaha iya tadi malam kami begadang",kali ini temannya yang berkacamata menimpali.

"aha, lalu apa?",gadis itu bertanya lagi.

"iya kami tadi malam begadang untuk menonton EROTIK BANZAI!",seru sibotak dengan gaya autis menunjukkan kepingan dvd por*o.

...

seketika udara menjadi dingin, dengan kejamnya gadis itu merebut dvd itu dan mematahkannya.

ketiga lelaki itu meneguk ludah dan mulai berdo'a. Dengan isyarat tepuk tangan, gadis itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghukum ketiga orang di depannya.

"LUCUTI MEREKA DAN IKAT DI TENGAH LAPANGAN!", perintah gadis itu.

"hai' Sona kaichou",balas lima anak buahnya yang dengan segera menyeret trio mesum.

"dan kau apa alasanmu?",tanya Sona dengan menodongkan boukennya.

"sebenarnya alasanku terlambat adalah, karena aku ingin melihat sona-senpai bertugas!",ucap si pirang sambil tersenyum.

'dug'

Bouken yang semula ditodongkan kini terjatuh. Wajah sona terlihat shock. Melihat adanya kesempatan si pirang pun berjalan masuk dengan santainya untuk segera menuju ruang kelasnya.

"APA-APAAN KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!",terlihat Sona berteriak.

Pemuda bernama Naruto tadi hanya menengokkan wajahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata sapphirenya.

'BLUSH'

Hal itu sukses mengKO Sona yang kini mulai mematung kembali.

Naruto P.O.V.

'hehehe, sepertinya pesona vampire kaa-san sedikit berguna untukku',

Sekarang aku berjalan ke arah kelasku. Ya kalau kuingat lagi, aku memang mempunyai darah vampire di tubuhku, walaupun tidak pureblood mengingat darah itu telah tercampur darah pureangle tou-san...

NARUTO POV END

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Senyum di wajahnya mengembang kembali selagi dia melangkah.

Terima kasih kembali pada pesona wajahnya, kali ini Naruto berhasil mengelak dari interogasi guru kelasnya yang terkenal killer

Waktu pelajaran terasa cepat untuk berlalu. Akhirnya setelah lama belajar waktu istirahat pun tiba. Dengan murid-murid yang berjejalan di depan pintu, naruto memilih tetap diam di tempatnya.

Tiba-tiba keadaan kelas menjadi sepi dan murid-murid yang tadi memenuhi pintu kini berjajar rapi seolah akan menyambut sesuatu.

"kyaaa liat itu Akeno onee-sama", kata salah seorang siswi.

"lihat Akeno onee-sama mendekati Naruto", ucap seorang siswa dengan nada iri. Naruto yang merasakan adanya bahaya datang segera bersiap. "Jadi naruto-san apa yang membuatmu tampak istimewa, sehingga kau bisa mengelabuhi sona-chan?", tanya Akeno dengan tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan senpainya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. 'Sudah kuduga pasti cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya',ucap naruto dalam hati.

'Tapi aku harus tetap menjaga identitasku' sambung naruto.

Detik berikutnya Naruto memandang Akeno dengan tatapan mata ke mata, dan tersenyum manis. 'Apa-apaan tatapan matanya itu, tapi aku harus tetap fokus oleh tugasku',ucap Akeno dalam hati. Merasa serangannya hampir berhasil, naruto segera menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit saling pandang naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menjilat bibirnya.

'BLUSH'

Pertahanan Akeno akhirnya runtuh dalam serangan terakhir tadi, tak hanya dia belasan siswi yang melihat adegan tadi juga ikut terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan menuju atap sekolah untuk menikmati istirahat yang sebenarnya tinggal lima menit.

KUOH ACADEMY'S ROOF

Angin sejuk menerpa wajah Naruto. 'Ahh sejuknya~',ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Karena angin yang sangat bersahabat Naruto memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya.

* * *

'Ugh... Eh dimana aku', ucap Naruto dalam hati. Dia sedang terbaring dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Uooh sial sepertinya aku ketiduran.", Naruto segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Naruto P.O.V.

'Aneh kenapa sepi sekali?' Aku memberanikan diri melihat jam dinding. Jarum pendek tepat di antara angka lima dan enam, sedangkan jarum panjang ada di angka enam. "Apaaa? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Dengan setengah berlari aku mengambil tas di mejaku dan segera berlari keluar sekolah. 'Huh pantas saja langitnya berwarna oranye',pikirku

END NARUTO P.O.V.

Naruto dengan setengah berlari menelusuri trotoar jalan. Tiba-tiba 'tes' 'tes'

"huh gerimis",umpat Naruto. Matanya menatap langit tetapi kakinya terus berlari mengejar waktu.

'Braak'

Tubuh Naruto menubruk sesosok gadis kecil. Badan Naruto tetap tegap berdiri, sedangkan gadis yang ditabrak sedang terjerembab di genangan air. Tangan Naruto segera terjulur untuk membantu gadis didepannya. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Gadis itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya matanya bertemu dengan wajah Naruto. Tangan Naruto tetap terjulur. Akan tetapi tangan gadis itu berperilaku lain. Tangan kirinya menyiku menutup kedua matanya dia lalu mulai terisak.

'Hiks'

SKIP TIME

NARUTO'S HOME

"Hmmm jadi siapa namamu?", tanya Naruto.

"Huh onii-chan sok akrab", balas gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

'heh dasar anak nakal', batin Naruto.

"Hey ayolah biarkan aku mengetahui namamu anak manis", ucap Naruto disertai senyuman hangat.

'Deg' 'huh perasaan apa ini?', pikir gadis kecil itu. "Baiklah akan kuberi tau namaku tapi setelah kau memberi tahu punyamu.", ucap gadis itu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki, dan aku adalah pria seribu pesona!",ucap Naruto berapi-api.

"Huh Onii-chan payah, aku kan hanya bertanya namamu,",balasnya dengan nada childish.

"Hey ayolah, ingat janjimu.",balas Naruto.

"Baik-baik, namaku Ophis. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan sampai ada orang bodoh yang berlari ke arahku." "Dan sekarang penabrak itu menculikku dengan modus mau mengobatiku.",ucapnya dengan nada sarkatis.

SKIP TIME

Kini terlihat berhadap-hadapan sepasang makhluk beda gender. Tubuh mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh meja yang di atasnya tersaji beberapa makanan.

"Hey Ayolah Sampai kapan kau tak mau makan?", ucap Naruto dengan mulut dipenuhi nasi.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak menambahkan racun kedalam sup itu?", jawab Ophis sambil menunjuk semangkuk sup di hadapannya. "Bagaimana jika kau menambahkan obat tidur kedalamnya dan ketika aku memakan sup itu aku akan tertidur dan ketika itu, kau pasti akan memperkosaku.", tambahnya bersungut-sungut.

"Kau yakin akan pendapatmu nona?", tanya Naruto menyeringai tangannya terjulur membuat posisi seolah akan menyuapi Ophis.

Di depan wajah Ophis kini terjulur sesendok sup dengan aroma yang menggoda. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Ophis menyambut sup itu, mulutnya terbuka dan akan segera melahapnya.

'hihihi', kikik Naruto dalam hati. Sesaat sebelum makanan itu masuk kedalam gadis bersurai raven itu, dengan sigap Naruto mengubah direksi sendok dan menyantap sendiri sesendok yang tadi ditawarkan ke Ophis.

'HHmmph' wajah Ophis memerah, menahan marah dan malu. pipinya menggembung dan tangannya mulai meraih semangkuk sup didepannya dan mulai menyantap dengan rakusnya.

TBC

* * *

ctt. kalau ada yang mau tanya silahkan pm, dan reviewlah untuk kelanjutan cerita dibuka juga kotak kritik dan saran


	2. Chapter 2

Charm chapter 2

rating : M (untuk kedepannya)

disclaimer : Semua Chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya baik dari Naruto ataupun HSDXD

note : Ide cerita ini saya claim dan jika ada kesamaan ide, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan semata

Cerita sebelumnya :

Naruto siswa kuoh academy yang pulang terlambat menabrak gadis yang ada di jalan, dengan niat yang baik Naruto membawanya pulang ke rumah.

NARUTO P.O.V.

Apa-apaan wajahnya tadi itu, mataku kembali menatapnya. Dengan baju putih kedodoran dan memakai celana jeans mini milikku dia duduk di hadapanku. Rambut hitamya tergerai menghiasi wajah putih lucunya.

Hei ayolah sejak kapan aku bisa termakan pesona orang lain. Aku mencoba menepis pikiranku tentang wajah lollynya tapi entah mengapa aku seolah dihantui oleh wajah lucunya ketika dia menggembungkan pipinya.

END NARUTO P.O.V.

"Ne Onii-chan kenapa kau tersenyum mesum dan terus menatapku?", ucap Ophis, tangannya bergerak memberi tamparan ringan pada pipi Naruto.

'plak' bukannya sadar Naruto kini malah melebarkan senyumannya,

"Sudah kuduga Onii-chan ini memang ingin memperkosaku!", ucap Ophis setengah berteriak.

"ONII-CHAN!" kali ini Ophis berteriak membabgunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan spontan Naruto tergagap dan menjawab "E-eh iya, ada apa Ophis-Chan"

FLASHBACK

"Hei Ophis-chan lebih baik kau mandi, tubuhmu basah nanti jika kau sakit aku akan akan dituduh macam-macam oleh keluargamu.", ucap Naruto sembari melemparkan handuk dan satu set pakaian ganti.

"Aku tidak punya keluarga lagi", ucapnya dingin.

"Lalu kau tinggal di mana? Dan kenapa kau tadi berjalan-jalan saat hujan", tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, seingatku aku baru saja diusir oleh kelompokku dan aku sedang bermain di taman karena hujan aku memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh, aku berjalan sampai kau menabrakku.", Jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Diusir dari kelompok? Kelompok apa?", tanya Naruto tampak bingung. "Huh Onii-chan ini tidak perlu tahu, tapi.", Jawabnya menggantung. "Tapi apa?", ucap Naruto.

"IJINKAN AKU TINGGGAL DI RUMAHMU INI", Ophis berkata sangat cepat. "E-eh kenapa tiba-tiba?", Naruto tergagap. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa iba pada gadis di depannya ini, tapi bukankah aneh mempersilahkan orang yang baru kau kenal tinggal seatap denganmu?

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantu mengurus hewan itu!", ucap Ophis. Tangannya menunjuk rubah yang sedang tertidur di atas lemari.

'Apa untungnya buatku?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ayolah Onii-chan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu.", ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan puppy eye's.

"Kau tau? Itu tidak akan mempan untukku.", Jawab Naruto walaupun sebenarnya ia mengakui kalau gadis di depannya ini sangat imut.

"Kalau tidak", ucap Ophis dengan nada menggantung.

"Apa?", jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan berteriak kalau kau berusaha untuk memperkosaku!"

'deg'

Nyali Naruto menciut. Bagaimana bisa remaja baik dan sopan seperti dirinya dituduh dan dikucilkan masyarakat oleh fitnah keji gadis cebol ini.

'Glek'

Naruto menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Baiklah."

"Jangan khawatir Onii-chan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu.", ucap nya melenggang ke kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk yang tadi diberi Naruto.

"HEI COPOT BAJUNYA DI KAMAR MANDI", teriak Naruto, dia terkejut ketika Ophis melepas bajunya sambil berjalan. Yang bersangkutan hanya menengokkan wajahnya dan berkata "Dilarang mengintip!", matanya terlihat mengimindasi Naruto.

'Tidak merepotkan huh?', batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapannya, badannya berbalik menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

FLASHBACK END

"Ne ada apa Ophis-chan?", tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aku hanya mau bilang terima kasih.", Ophis berkata dengan lancar namun wajahnya menunduk dan poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?", tanya Naruto masih dengan senyumnya. "Kalau ini berhubungan dengan diperbolehkannya kau tinggal di sini, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih.", ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Benarkah?", ucap Ophis mendongakkan wajahnya, kali ini seringai muncul di wajahnya.

'Glek'

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya dapat menelan ludah dan berkata,"Tentu saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bicara saja."

'bingo' mata Ophis terpejam.

"Kalau begitu, segera siapkan tempat tidur untukku, dan aku ingin yang tertata sempurna, kalau perlu aku akan mengambil alih kamarmu, aku ingin disiapkan sekarang karena aku sudah mengantuk.", Ophis berkata dengan sangat cepat, wajahnya datar tetapi seringai di wajahnya tampak melebar.

NARUTO P.O.V.

Sial, apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Makhluk ini adalah monster yang berbahaya.

"Onii-chan siapkan sekarang atau aku akan berteriak.", Apanya yang tidak akan merepotkan. "Baik-baik aku siapkan." Sebelumnya belum ada yang berani memerintahku kecuali Kaa-san. Tapi entah mengapa tubuh dan mulutku seolah bergerak berlawanan dengan pikiranku.

SKIP TIME

"Onii-chan kenapa kamar ini sangat menyeramkan?", apa lagi yang dia inginkan. Aku pikir dia lupa akan janjinya untuk tidak merepotkanku. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?", kata-kata itu melucur dari mulutku.

END NARUTO P.O.V.

Ophis hanya dapat mengangguk respon yang tak terduga oleh Naruto.

"Huh apa aku perlu menemanimu sampai kau tertidur?", ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

Ophis mengangguk lagi. 'Sial apa yang baru saja aku katakan?', pikir Naruto. Harapannya untuk tidur nyenyak setelah melayani keinginan Ophis sirna.

"Benarkah?", Ophis bertanya dengan wajah mengantuk dan tatapan sayu.

'Deg'

'Sial kenapa dia menggunakan wajah itu?', pikir Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Ophis. Ophis kembali membuka mulutnya,"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam!" kalimatnya mengancam tetapi nadanya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan lirih.

Naruto tidak menanggapinya, Naruto duduk sejajar dengan kepala Ophis, tubuhnya tersandar pada dinding matanya tertutup tapi belum tertidur.

OPHIS P.O.V.

Maaf merepotkanmu Onii-chan, walaupun kita baru beberapa jam bertemu tapi sikapmu sungguh baik kepadaku.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa hawa yang sangat aneh dari tubuhmu? Sepertinya Onii-chan telah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Juga rubah aneh yang menjadi peliharaanmu dari auranya saja sudah ketahuan kalau rubah itu adalah Youkai.

Walaupun kekuatanku saat ini hilang tapi aku tetaplah Ouroboros yang dapat merasakan kekuatan di sekitarku. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Onii-chan.

Sial bagiku kekuasaanku baru saja dikudeta anak buahku sendiri dan kekuatanku menghilang, untuk saat ini mungkin aku harus bersembunyi di sini sampai kekuatanku kembali. Huh tubuhku juga sudah sangat lelah, lebih baik aku tidur, tapi tunggu dulu kenapa futon ini menjadi sangat dingin? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur.

END OPHIS P.O.V.

Dengan Ophis tertidur. Naruto kini bangkit, tapi tunggu dulu. bajunya ditahan oleh cengkraman tangan Ophis. Naruto berusaha melepasakannya tapi dia tertegun ketika Ophis dengan setengah sadar merangkak dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Kini posisi mereka sangat lucu. Naruto terduduk dengan punggung menyandar di dinding dan kakinya terjulur kedepan. Sementara Ophis terlihat menaiki tubuh Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

Wajah Naruto kini sangat memerah, karena baru kali ini dia merasakan dipeluk gadis selain ibunya. Sensasi baru yang ia rasakan hangat dan lembut. Tidak berusaha melepaskan diri Naruto justru mempererat posisi mereka saat ini.

AND THEN IN THE MORNING

'enngh', Ophis mengerang dia terbangun tapi matanya tetap terpejam

'eh, kenapa futonnya jadi aneh? Dan kenapa jadi hangat?' pikirnya.

Matanya kini terbuka dan langsung melebar ketika mengetahui kalau posisinya saat ini sangat memalukan.

"kyaaaa Onii-chan apa yang kau lakukan?", walaupun posisinya saat ini sangat nyaman tetapi egonya mengalahkan hati kecilnya.

"ONII-CHAN KAU BERUSAHA MEMPERKOSAKU DASAR MESUM!", Ophis berteriak dan segera bangkit.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Ophis membuka matanya "eh, Ophis-chan tak kusangka punyamu lumayan juga, hihihi", Naruto dengan setengah sadar berkata dengan wajah mengantuk.

...

"Kyaaaa sudah kuduga Onii-chan ini memang ingin memperkosaku.", Ophis berkata dengan wajah memerah tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

Kini Naruto sadar sepenuhnya."Selamat pagi Ophis", dia berkata tanpa beban.

Ophis tidak menjawab dia masih shock dengan kalimat 'punyamu lumayan juga',

Merasa ucapannya tidak ditanggapi Naruto memasang senyum kecut, dia bangkit dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ophis yang masih setia pada posisi menutup dada.

SKIP TIME

"Hei kalau kau mau sarapan buat saja sendiri, aku sudah terlambat.", ucap Naruto sambil memakai seragamnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berlari-lari kecil keluar rumahnya.

NARUTO P.O.V.

Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya di rumah? Ah sudahlah lagi pula ada Kyuu di sana, tapi tunggu dulu bola bulu itu kan tidak berguna.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Sona senpai pasti sudah bersiap menghadangku akibat kejadian kemarin.

Aku harus cari cara agar bisa lolos darinya.

KUOH ACADEMY

Huh kini aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang akademi dan lihat sepertinya Sona senpai sedang menghukum trio mesum lagi, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas "Apa mau kalian? Kenapa tas kalian penuh dengan koleksi komik porno!"

Heh sepertinya mereka berulah lagi, tapi bukan saatnya menertawakan mereka. Aku harus cari cara baru untuk mengelabuhinya.

END NARUTO P.O.V.

"Hwaa sepertinya rencana kita untuk menjadikan Kiba sebagai anggota gagal ketua.", ucap remaja berkepala plontos.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau membocorkan rencana kita!", ucap remaja berkacamata.

"Sudahlah Matsuda, Motohama kalian hanya memperburuk keadaan.", ucap remaja bersurai coklat. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca memohon belas kasihan.

Mata Sona memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya. "Ikat mereka di pohon dan bakar komik itu di depan mereka!"

Dengan anggukan anak buah Sona langsung menyeret trio mesum itu ke lapangan.

Kini Sona bersandar di dinding dia tampak melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

Beberapa detik kemudian pupil matanya melebar mengetahui Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Senpai, kau tampak sangat cantik pagi ini.", ucap Naruto, tangannya lurus menyentuh dinding, mengunci pergerakan Sona. Mata mereka bertemu, mereka berpandangan beberapa detik. Tidak kuat berlama-lama Sona mengalihkan pandangannya, namun na'as. 'BLUSH'

Wajah Sona memerah, merasa serangannya telah berhasil Naruto meninggalkan Sona dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'hehe tak kusangka cara ini akan berhasil' Naruto tersenyum jahat dan kembali mengancingkan bajunya yang terbuka.

NARUTO'S HOME

OPHIS P.O.V.

Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil di rumah tanpa makanan yang sudah tersedia. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk makan sepuasnya. Akan aku habiskan stok makanannya!

"grrrrr" Sial suara apa itu! "grrrrr" Suaranya dari dapur! Oh rupanya hanya rubah Naruto tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia lapar?

"Hei kau lapar?"

"grrrrrr"

"Hei akukan bertanya jawab dong!"

"grrrrr"

SKIP TIME

"hwaa kenyangnya, kau juga kenyangkan?", Mungkin ini sedilkit aneh, mengingat dari tadi aku berbicara dengan hewan tapi aneh sekali Youkai ini. Hawanya menguar seperti Youkai tapi tingkahnya seperti hewan peliharaan saja.

"Mumpung Naruto belum pulang aku bisa mandi dengan bebas."

20 minutes later

Sial aku lupa! Aku kan tidak punya baju ganti, mungkin Naruto tidak keberatan kalau aku meminjam bajunya lagi.

END OPHIS P.O.V.

Ophis kini tampak sedang mengacak acak isi lemari Naruto. 'Apa-apaan ini kenapa ada belasan botol berisi darah disini', pikir Ophis ketika melihat ada belasan botol berisi cairan berwarna merah. 'Apa mungkin dia seorang, ah sudahlah lebih baik aku segera memakai baju' setelah selesai memakai baju Ophis segera merapikan kamarnya dan mencoba untuk besantai.

KUOH ACADEMY

'sial sepertinya aku ketiduran lagi!', pikir Naruto. Dia terbangun dari tidur bolosnya. Kini Naruto membuat rekor baru, kalau kemarin dia tertidur sampai sore kini ia tertidur tiga jam lebih lama.

"Sial aku harus segera pulang", ucap Naruto, dengan bergegas dia berlari menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas. Setelah mengambil tas Naruto segera melesat menuju gerbang akademi.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa gerbangnya sudah dikunci?", tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto segera memanjat dinding agar bisa cepat sampai ke rumah.

Naruto mulai berlari. Wajahnya yang biasanya santai tampak berubah. Kulit tan eksotisnya mulai memucat. Nafasnya memburu, meninggalkan wajah tenang yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

NARUTO P.O.V.

Sial kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang waktunya minum darah? Aku tidak mau menjadi liar lagi.

END NARUTO P.O.V.

NARUTO'S HOME

Wajah Naruto kini semakin memucat. Gigi taringnya memanjang, dia mengabaikan Ophis yang tadi membukakan pintu, Naruto mencoba untuk bertingkah dengan wajar dan berkata "Aku sangat lelah, tolong jangan masuk kamarku dulu."

'deg'

Naruto tersenyum ramah, gigi taringnya tampak keluar sedikit. 'jadi benar dia Vampir!'

'deg'

Ophis baru sadar kalau dia lupa menutup lemari Naruto yang sempat ia acak-acak.

Naruto menggeser pintu kamar dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ophis hanya mematung menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Tapi beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Ophis memutuskan untuk meninggalkan posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto kini berbaring di futonnya, matanya tertutup dia tertidur. Di sekelilingnya ada tiga botol berserakan dan bercak-bercak darah yang masih basah.

TBC

Kepada para pembaca, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan kalian. Di sini Ophis memang saya buat OOC XD abis saya suka kalau sifatnya seperti ini dan bagi yang tidak suka saya minta maaf ya. Lalu kepada revanshiroikiba saya memang berniat anti maenstrim. Lalu untuk peminta harem sepertinya saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Ok sekian dari Zaki, kelanjutan cerita ini bergantung kepada review yang saya terima, karenanya review cerita saya karena itu sangat berarti.

Nb. Kalau bisa masukan ke fav kalianya XD

Nbb. Yang minta supaya Naruto jadi kamen rider, sepertinya itu nggak bisa maaf ya.

Nbbb. Cerita ini sama sekali tidak terinsipasi gant*ng g*nteng sr*g*la


	3. Chapter 3

Charm Chapter 3

rating : M (untuk kedepannya)

disclaimer : Semua Chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya baik dari pihak Naruto maupun HSDXD

Note : Ide cerita ini saya claim milik saya, jika ada kesamaan ide itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Naruto Siswa kuoh academy, terlambat pulang karena tertidur di atap (lagi), karena kecerobohannya dia lupa akan kebiasaannya. Akan tetapi dia berhasil menunaikan kebiasaannya walaupun sedikit berantakan.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan mereka bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Pada waktu itu Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menyadari bahwa lemarinya telah diacak-acak. Sementara Ophis berpura-pura seolah dia tidak tau apa-apa.

Naruto memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Sementara Ophis? Dia terlalu pintar untuk bersandiwara.

Berminggu-minggu mereka tinggal bersama. Dasar Naruto, dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa gadis yang tinggal di rumahnya bukan gadis biasa.

Akan tetapi hal itu dapat dimaklumi mengingat Ophis sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Bicara tentang kekuatan, sebenarnya kekuatan Ophis sudah kembali beberapa hari lalu, namun sikap Naruto yang terlalu baik membuat hati Ophis sedikit melembek. Alasan bersembunyi memang sudah tidak ada. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Naruto, lagi pula sepertinya Naruto tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Sementara untuk Naruto, tinggal berminggu-minggu dengan Ophis membuat dia ingat bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang yang menyambutnya ketika pulang, menemaninya ketika makan, dan jangan lupa, menyuruhnya melakukan hal-hal sepele yang tidak penting.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur musim panas. Dan saat ini Ophis dan Naruto sedang menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Ne, mulai besok aku libur jadi kau tidak perlu kesepian lagi di rumah.", ucap Naruto disela-sela Sarapannya.

'uhuk' Ophis tersedak.

"Aku lebih menikmati kesendirianku di sini.", balas Ophis datar, tangannya mengambil segelas air .

"Hey ayolah, ketika aku libur kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu berkualitas bersama.", Naruto berkata dengan senyumnya.

'bruuuush' Ophis menyemburkan air yang baru saja ia minum.

"ehm, bukankah seharusnya Onii-chan berangkat?", tandas Ophis dengan datar, walaupun di wajahnya terukir senyum kecil.

"Sial, kau benar aku bisa terlambat lagi!", jawab Naruto, dia bergegas bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Dengan sedikit berlari Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya.

'Syukurlah dia sudah pergi.', batin Ophis, badannya bangkit dan meninggalkan meja makan. Dengan ringan langkahnya menuju rubah kecil yang sedang tertidur di pojok ruangan.

"Hey Kyuu-chan, apakah menurutmu Naruto juga menyukaiku?", tanya Ophis sambil mengelus pelan kepala rubah itu.

"Grrrr", hanya jawaban itu yang dapat di keluarkannya.

"Tapi Kyuu, kenapa Naruto menamaimu Kyuubi? Bukankah ekormu hanya satu?", tanya Ophis datar, tangannya kini turun membelai badan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab kali ini, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Ophis.

"Atau jangan-jangan ini karena nyawamu ada sembilan?", tanya Ophis, namun kepalanya segera menggeleng. "Tidak, sembilan adalah nyawa untuk kucing, bodohnya aku." Ophis segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

Kini Ophis berbaring di lantai kamarnya, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian akhir pekan lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Cepatlah Ophis, kau tidak akan selamanya meminjam bajuku terus kan?", ucap Naruto.

"Um Onii-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini.", Ophis menjawab dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak kebera,", ucapan Naruto dengan cepat dipotong Ophis. "Huh, kau akan menyesal.", ucap Ophis, kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk kini menengadah memperlihatkan seringaian jahatnya.

'Glek' Naruto menelan ludah.

'Sial, sudah berapa kali aku ditipu dengan cara ini?', batin Naruto berteriak.

Hari ini Naruto berniat membelikan beberapa setel baju Ophis. Alasannya adalah Naruto tidak tega melihat Ophis yang terus-terusan memakai baju kedodoran.

Lagi pula Ophis sama sekali tidak memiliki pakaian dalam, jadi ketika dia memakai baju kedodoran maka... Ah, sudahlah.

SKIP TIME

"Onii-chan aku sudah selesai.", ucap Ophis dengan tangan penuh dengan tas butik. Dia melangkah ke depan Naruto yang berada di luar toko.

"Oh, coba aku lihat, apa yang kau beli.", dengan tangan terjulur Naruto berusaha mengambil satu dari lima tas butik yang Ophis bawa.

Dengan wajah polos Ophis menyerahkan tas yang hampir teraih Naruto.

...

"Kau memiliki selera yang bagus Ophis", ucap Naruto tangannya memilah-milah label harga.

'Sial kenapa aku membiarkan ini terjadi pada dompetku!', batin Naruto.

"Coba aku lihat isi tas yang lain.", ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

...

"Ne, kenapa kau tidak membelinya?", tanya Naruto tidak jelas.

"Membeli apa?", tanya Ophis polos, namun dalam hati dia sudah mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Ugh, kenapa kau tidak membeli itu?", tanya Naruto lagi, kini suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Onii-chan, berbicaralah yang jelas.", ucap Ophis dengan tatapan malas yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah,", Naruto meletakkan tas belanjaannya dan menyeret Ophis kembali ke dalam toko.

"Ano, tolong berikan yang pas untuk gadis ini.", ucap Naruto pada seorang perempuan muda yang dapat diindikasikan sebagai pelayan toko.

Perempuan itu hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda kebingungan.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresinya segera membuat isyarat dengan tangan. "Oh.", mulut perempuan itu membulat ketika telah mengetahui maksud Naruto. Jika kalian bertanya isyarat apa yang dipakai Naruto, jawabnya adalah isyarat menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuat sebuah segitiga terbalik.

Setelah mengantarkan Ophis masuk dan memberi tau pelayan, Naruto kembali berjalan keluar.

...

"Onii-chan, aku sudah selesai, apa kau ingin melihat apa yang kubeli?", ucap Ophis sembari menyodorkan tas belanjaanya.

"Tidak terima kasih.", balas Naruto tangannya mengangkat tas belanja yang tadi ia letakkan.

FLASHBACK END

Ia kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Sejenak ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Naruto.

...

'kamar ini terlalu rapi untuk seseorang yang mempunyai tingkat kemalasan yang tinggi', pikir Ophis, pandangannya menyapu seisi kamar Naruto. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah buku kecil yang ada di atas meja belajar.

'Buku apa ini?', pikir Ophis, tangannya mencoba untuk membuka sampul buku namun gerakannya terhenti oleh geraman Kyuubi.

"Grrrr" , rubah itu menggeram seolah mengingatkan sesuatu. Namun Ophis kembali membuka buku tersebut. Pada lembar pertama tertulis kaata 'Jurnal'. Ophis membalik halamannya, di lembar berikutnya terdapat sebuah foto ukuran sedang, sebuah keluarga muda sepasang suami-istri dan anak sekitar lima tahun di pundak pria tersebut.

'Grab'

Buku di genggaman Ophis tiba-tiba di ambil dari belakang. Dengan reflek Ophis menengok ke belakang.

"Ne, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya di tempat terbuka.", ucap Naruto di belakang Ophis, dari nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak terdapat kemarahan.

Ophis yang menyadari akan kelancangannya membuka-buka buku pribadi milik orang lain segera menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf", hanya sepatah kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'heh, apa kau mencoba menipuku dengan cara itu lagi?', batin Naruto melihat tingkah Ophis yang sudah dua kali menipunya.

"Lupakanlah, Aku yang salah, seharusnya aku menyimpan buku ini.", Naruto lalu kembali meletakkannya di meja.

"Ne, Ophis sepertinya kita bisa memulai liburan lebih awal.", Naruto membuka mulut mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Huh memangnya kita mau kemana? Kau bertingkah seolah kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang spesial.", Ophis berkata dengan wajah kembali mendongak.

'dasar', pikir Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau China Town? Mereka menjual barang-barang antik."

'Deg'

Sejenak Ophis teringat dengan Cao-Cao. "Aku tidak mau, bagaimana kalau ke pegunungan?"

"Grrrrr", kali ini Kyuubi angkat suara, dari nadanya terdengar nada tidak suka.

"Eh, Kyuubi mempunyai pengalaman buruk dengan gunung.", Naruto segera membantu penolakan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi no Kitsune'

"Hehe, aku melatihnya.", Naruto menjawab dengan tidak masuk akal.

"Oh, Onii-chan mempunyai bakat melatih hewan ya?", Ophis mengucapkannya dengan nada childishnya.

'hehe dasar anak polos', pikir Naruto dia tidak tau kalau Ophis membodohinya.

...

"Kau yakin akan menonton ini?", Naruto bertanya pada Ophis, tangannya menunjuk pada poster film.

"Onii-chan sendiri yang berkata aku boleh memilih film yang aku inginkan.", Ophis menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kyuu?", tanya Naruto.

"Grrrrr", Nada senang terdengar dari geramannya.

Naruto dengan langkah berat segera melangkah ke loket penjual tiket.

"Baiklah, Ojii-san tolong tiga tiket film itu.", ucap Naruto pada penjual tiket, tangannya menunjuk poster film bergambar darah dengan tulisan 'Bloody'

"Oh kau yang bersama rubah itu ya? Tapi maaf hewan tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam.", Ucap Penjaga tiket.

"Lalu di mana dia akan menunggu?", Ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja kami sudah menyiapkan tempat penitipan hewan, letaknya ada di lorong sebelah barat.", Penjaga itu memberi keterangan.

Setelah mendapat tiket dan mengetahui penjelasan Paman penjaga tiket, Naruto segera menghampiri Ophis dan Kyuubi.

"Onii-chan lama.", Ucap Ophis, dengan segera dia menggendong Kyuubi.

"Ano, tapi Kyuu-chan tidak bisa ikut.", Ucap Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menjelaskan kenapa Hewan tidak boleh ikut, dan setelah penjelasan itu mereka mengantar Kyuubi ke tempat penitipan hewan.

"Jaga dirimu Kyuu.", Ucap Ophis dengan nada yang terdengar gembira. 'hehe tidak ada penganggu lagi.', pikirnya dalam hati.

"Nah, Ophis sepertinya film akan segera dimulai.", Ucap Naruto dia memberikan satu tiket kepadanya, dan dua tiket lagi dia simpan.

...

"Onii-chan aku takut",Bisik Ophis, film baru saja dimulai namun Ophis sudah memeluk Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyadari kalau Ophis sedang mencuri kesempatan. Dipa pikir Ophis hanya sekedar memluknya karena dia takut.

Film berputar menampilkan seorang remaja vampir yang sedang menggigit leher gadis di sebuah gang kecil.

'Film yang merendahkan kaumku.', pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Film itu akhirnya berakhir dengan Vampir yang tertangkap warga dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Ophis mencoba melihat wajah Naruto, dan dia mendapati Naruto sedang tersenyum kecut.

SKIP TIME

Kini Naruto, Ophis, dan Kyuubi sedang duduk di sebuah taman. Mereka duduk beralaskan tikar yang di sewakan seorang penjual Coklat panas.

"Onii-chan, film tadi bagus sekali ya?", ucap Ophis sembari menyesap minumannya.

"Heh, bagaimana kau bisa melihat, bukankah kau menghabiskan sepanjang film dengan memelukku.", ucap Naruto kecut.

"Hihihi, Onii-chan aroma tubuhmu kenapa terasa memabukkan?", ucap Ophis dengan lirih.

'Bruuush' Naruto menyemburkan coklat panasnya.

"Nani? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu menggunakan kata-kata itu?",Ucap Naruto panik.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis kecil berkata seperti itu?

"Oh itu, aku mempelajarinya dari buku oranye di kamarmu.", Ophis berkata dengan tersenyum polos.

"Oh, eh, jangan baca buku itu,!", Ucap Naruto terbata-bata, dia tau kalau buku yang dimaksud adalah novel porno simpanannya.

OPHIS P.O.V.

Hehe, kena kau Onii-chan. Huh jika kau pikir aku gadis kecil yang polos, Kau salah besar.

"Kenapa?", tanyaku.

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang ini sudah malam.", Hehe Jawaban macam apa itu? Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia punya novel seperti itu, tapi bagaimanapun itu normal daripada dia membaca novel YAOI?

OPHIS P.O.V. END

...

NARUTO'S HOME

"Ne, terima kasih untuk hari ini Ophis-chan", Ucap Naruto dia menambahkan suffix pada gadis itu.

"Ano, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih.", ucap Ophis dengan wajah sedikit menunduk entah kenapa.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi akhirnya mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

...

Baru beberapa menit Ophis masuk ke kamar, lalu dia keluar lagi dengan membawa futonnya. Dia dengan tenang membawanya ke kamar Naruto.

"Onii-chan, hei Onii-chan.", bisik Ophis tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Ah, iya apa sayang?", dengan mata sedikit terbuka Naruto angkat suara.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di sini?", Tanya Ophis lagi, dia tau kalau sebenarnya tadi hanya melantur tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat.

"Ah iya terserah kau saja." Naruto menjawab kali ini matanya tertutup kembali.

Dengan di ijinkannya Ophis segera menggelar futonnya di samping milik Naruto, Karena matanya juga mulai berat, Ophis pun segera menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

FLASHBACK

Malam hangat di mansion Namikaze, tampak seorang remaja berusia tigabelas tahun sedang bergurau dengan ayahnya. Wajah gembira tampak pada setiap penghuni rumah.

"Hehe, bagaimana harimu Naruto-kun.", tanya pria berambut senada dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya Tou-san hari ini aku bisa... "

'Prang'

Kedua orang yang tadi bersenda gurau dengan panik segera ke arah suara. Pria itu dengan cepat sampai ke sumber suara yang ternyata Istrinya. Mata Pria itu segera membulat mengetahui tubuh istrinya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Kushina! Siapa yang berani meneleport paksa istriku!", Geram Pria itu.

Naruto, remaja berusia tigabelas tahun itu hanya bisa menangis, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dia berpikir Ibunya sedang di panggil oleh Tuhan.

"Minato, di belakangmu!", Wanita bersurai merah itu mencoba mengingatkan Suaminya.

Namun pria bernama Minato itu terlambat untuk menyadari maksud Istrinya. Dengan cepat dari belakang tubuhnya Disambar oleh Makhluk di belakangnya.

Naruto sangat ketakutan melihat Ayahnya dibawa terbang oleh manusia dengan sayap.

"Naruto lari ke kamar Tou-san.", ucap Minato.

"Hiks, Tou-saaaaaaan.", Naruto berteriak dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Cepat Naruto.", ucap Kushina dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Hiks, Kaa-saaaaaaan.", kali ini Naruto memenuhi perkataan Kaa-sannya

Dengan berlari Naruto meninggalkan mereka dan segera mengarahkan direksi ke kamar Orangtuanya.

Bingung dengan maksud Orangtuanya Naruto mulai mengamuk, dia mengacak-acak tempat tidur, belum puas dia menuju lemari baju dan mengeluarkan semua isinya sampai.

'Deg'

Aksinya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah perkamen jumbo, persis seperti yang ia lihat di foto kakeknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Naruto langsung mengambilnya dan mencoba untuk mengangkatnya.

Dengan susah payah Naruto mengangkat perkamen itu menuju kamarnya.

Dan ketika ia sampai di kamarnya, ia mencoba untuk membukanya namun ada kertas kecil yang menghalangi terbukanya perkamen itu.

'segel', Naruto membatin tulisan yang terletak pada kertas kecil itu. Dengan sigap Naruto mengambil gunting dan mencoba memotongnya.

...

'Apa-apaan gulungan ini? Kenapa dipenuhi lambang keluarga kami?', Naruto kebingungan ketika dia melihat lambang keluarganya tertulis dalam perkamen. 'Apa pula ini, Tenshi? DaTenshi? Maou?', pikir Naruto dia pikir ini adalah perkamen konyol milik kakeknya. Namun ia segera menepis pikirannya ketika melihat gambar Tenshi. 'Ini terlihat seperti orang yang membawa pergi Tou-san.', dengan penjelasan yang rinci Naruto mulai memahami apa maksud dari perkamen ini.

'deg'

'Namikaze? Uzumaki? Halfblood? Kenapa nama keluarga kami tercantum pada perkamen ini?',Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya ia frustasi. Dan ketika ia selesai membaca bagian itu matanya membulat, ia tidak menyangka kalau keluarganya termasuk ia sendiri adalah bagian dari mereka.

TBC

Kepada para pembaca, terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya. Saya sangat senang dengan review positif kalian. Dan agar fic ini cepat di update sempatkanlah mereview fic ini agar saya bersemangat, dan jika ingin wordnya diperpanjang, masukan fic ini ke fav kalian hehehe.

Untuk kelanjutan fic ini, saya mohon sekali lagi reviewlah.

Nb. Saya terharu sama reviewnya rama dewanagari :')


End file.
